


We are Merely Players, Performers and Potrayers

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Gen Work, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Fanart for Caranfindel's most excellent story.Dean and Soulless Sam hunt a monster in Disneyworld while Dean remembers a previous trip to Florida (a trip that doesn't happen in canon) and tries to figure out what to do about his brother's soul.





	We are Merely Players, Performers and Potrayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/gifts).



Guys! I was so lucky this year to get two wonderful authors! Woot! The first of my two  arts this year is for . Without further ado...the banner!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091076996/in/dateposted/) Story link (Coming soon!)

We drew an early posting date, and due to holidays, conventions, elephant painting, and having signed up for too many challenges, I ran out of time mega fast. So sadly, I only managed one illustration in addition to the banner. I had a bunch of scenes I'd have liked to have done. I also had to colour the banner digitally to get it done in time, which I was sad about. But not to worry, at least I didn't bail. Here's the scene

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091173242/in/photostream/) The painting actually looks a bit better in real life than the scanned version here, but that's just how the cookie crumbles. I'm not happy with Dean's face, and Sam's body went a bit awry, but overall I'm pleased with it.

Bonus dividers [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091111243/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091172762/in/photostream/) **Process** No mysteries here. I drew both the banner and the scene in pencil first then inked outlines with a fine waterproof gel pen. I then painted the scene using watercolours and watercolour pencils, and as I mentioned already, I coloured the banner in Photoshop. The background for the banner is actually one I created yonks ago using a circus poster tutorial on Blue Lightning TV. And that's it! Here are the two inked drawings prior to colouring. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091076871/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48091077031/in/photostream/)


End file.
